


A Walk to Remember

by Evely_nn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, Super Soft, junhao is in love, late night dates, they're just so in love ok?, what else is there to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evely_nn/pseuds/Evely_nn
Summary: Jun made a little surprise for Minghao.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 19





	A Walk to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> The title I used is based on a Movie "A Walk to Remember", and this oneshot is actually inspired by my significant other who is super in love with stargazing. Shout out to you, my beloved Alana.

The night was cold, the wind kept blowing on the quiet hill making the grass look as if they were dancing. The hill was dark, only illuminated by the gleam of the twinkling stars in the sky. 

"Just a little further Minghao." A man said, leading another man in front of him who seems to be younger, covering his eyes and giving directions. 

The younger man called "Minghao" was clearly unamused, his lips won't stop pouting and each step requires a stomp of fury. "Junhui gē, you know I hate stuff like this, it scares me!" The taller man known as "Junhui" only laughs softly as an answer. "You will love it, I promise."

He was telling the truth, because not long after, their steps was put on a halt. "Ready? One, two..." Junhui releases his palms from Minghao's eyes, making a tiny "ta-da!" noise when he does so. As the younger's pupils dilated from being closed too long, and Jun was a little harsh when pressing his palms on Minghao's eyeballs, he took time till his blurry visions became normal.

What he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes opened wide. They were on top of a hill, surrounded by the sky sprinkled with stars around them. His eyes sparkled as much as the stars above. "Does this look like what you've ever wanted?" Jun said softly with a small, adoring smile. Minghao took time to answer as he was still stunned by the view in front of him. "It's everything I've ever wanted...." 

Upon hearing that, Jun held the younger's hand and led him to the mat he laid out behind his opened car trunk, sitting with a telescope in front of them. As Minghao sat down, his body immediately shivers from the cold breeze grazed his skin that's covered with a quite thin layer of clothing. The older grabbing one blanket from their trunk, sat next to Minghao and wraps the blanket around both of them. 

"You know, I saw two blankets on the trunk." The younger said, smiling and giggling when he felt Jun snuggling closer to his shoulder. "I can't hear you, it's too dark in here." His words made Minghao giggled. Minghao took a peek to the telescope, completely lost in the sea of twinkling stars. Jun glanced over his boyfriend, feeling his heart melt at the sight.  
️️  
️️  
️️  
Minghao was too invested in his stargazing, too lost to even realize his boyfriend dozing off on his shoulder. "Gē? Are you sleepy?" Gently, he tapped Jun's cheek. "I'm sorry... Was I gazing for too long? Jun shook his head with a smile, his eyes kind of hazy. "No baby, you didn't, I just got too comfortable I accidentally took a nap." He kisses Minghao's soft cheek. 

"Do you have something else in mind?" Minghao shifted his seat, finally facing his boyfriend. "Well..." Jun stood up, walking over to his trunk and pulled a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. "Dammit Jun, are you trying to make me devote my whole life for you?" Minghao laughs, his eyes looking even more sparkly than before. 

All of it, every single stuff Jun prepared for him was his favorite. Stargazing? Drinking wine? Laying on the grass? Well it's not literally on the grass, but it still counts. And last, spending the whole night with the person he loves the most? He felt like the luckiest person ever to exist thanks to an Angel named Wen Junhui. 

"I love you." The younger randomly said as Jun was pouring the dark purplish-red liquid to their glasses. "So sudden?" Jun chuckled, closing the bottle shut with the cork. "I love you too." Minghao's heart fluttered.

Setting the bottle aside, Jun snuggled in the blanket closer to his boyfriend with a glass of wine in his hands. Minghao swirled his wine glass round and round, then pressed it on his lips, sipping on the dark substance. It was sweet, then sour, with a hint of bitterness, somehow tasting like aspirin. Though it might not sound pleasant, Minghao still loved it. 

Jun chugged the whole glass in one sip, setting it aside then stood up. He turned on a small speaker then connected it to his phone, playing songs with a soft, and slow beat. "May I interest you in a dance?" Jun said while bowing down, reaching out his hand. 

Minghao almost spat his wine out in a laugh seeing Jun do a some kind of "dreamy prince" impression, he finished his wine, placing it down on the mat. His left hand holding onto the blanket on his neck, and his other taking Jun's hand, standing up and leaned his body closer to the older. "You're such a sap, you know that?"

Jun only chucked at the comment, leading the dance for the both of them, accompanied by the cold breeze brushing over their skin, gently making their strands of hair flow. Their gentle and slow steps matches the soft melody of the playlist. 

Neither of them broke eye contact. The whole night, their eyes are locked to each other as if everything else in the world disappear, as if the whole universe only belongs to them that night. Nothing else mattered. 

The only time they broke eye contact was when Minghao gently leaned his head to Jun's chest, pressing his body closer to the older. Jun rests his cheek on Minghao's hair as their body sway slowly. Minghao closed his eyes, listening to every beat Jun's heart made. It was calm, and gentle.  
️️  
️️  
️️  
As the night grew darker, they spent the whole night laying down the mat, cuddling while staring at the night sky. The amount of stars in the sky gradually increases as time passes by, decorating the dark night sky with their light. Jun's fingers played with Minghao's hair that's placed on his shoulder. 

They didn't say a word, nor was it necessary. The silence between them is enough to tell how much they love each other and how they both enjoyed the night. 

"The moon is beautiful isn't it?" * 

What Jun said made Minghao frowned in confusion, taking another look at the sky. "But there's no moon to..." He paused, realizing what Jun meant, a slight blush painted his cheeks, the edge of his lips pulled upwards. "Well, I can die happy now." ** 

Both of them turned their heads to each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes, not realizing that their faces are getting closer, and closer, till their lips touch in a tender and loving kiss. 

The broke their lips for a moment to stare at each other's gaze, only to press their lips together again under the light of millions of stars.

A walk to remember. The night where their feelings grow even deeper for each other. The night where it feels like every miracle can happen. A magical night.

**Author's Note:**

> * In Japan, saying "The moon is beautiful isn't it?" Is another way to confess your feelings or express your love romantically without saying "ai" (Love)
> 
> ** The appropriate response to "The moon looks beautiful isn't it?" is "I can die happy" which express having the same feelings for the person.


End file.
